The present invention relates in general to video and image processing techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for efficiently enhancing videos and images. In an embodiment, the present invention provides a technique for selecting process techniques to be performed on videos based on various factors, such as available processing power, compression type, etc. For example, the embodiment dynamically constructs a system for processing videos. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to dynamically processing video for viewing, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability.
Over the last decade, with advent of consumer electronics and more specifically media players (e.g., DVD player, computer, portable multimedia devices, cellular phones, etc.) are used for playing media contents in various formats. For a variety of reasons, media contents often need to be decompressed and processed (e.g., enhanced, adjusted, etc.) before they are presented for viewing and/or other purposes.
Typically, video enhancements include a de-interlacing, removing compression artifacts, scaling, etc. For these, certain conventional techniques have been developed and improved. Some of the conventional techniques such as noise reduction, contrast enhancement, etc., are derived from traditional image processing techniques. As a result, these techniques are often inadequate, especially for real time applications. For example, various applications such as video enhancements are performed without regard to the specific characteristics for the video. As a result, these conventional techniques often leads to poor performance and unacceptable output.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve techniques for effectively and efficiently enhancing videos and images, especially for low-power handheld devices.